


Chance of a Dance

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Self-Indulgent, idk what to really tag this bc i wrote this on a whim months ago, no beta we face our errors like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: The Annual Askr Founding Ball is coming up and Kiran had been doing her diddly darn best to avoid all the prep work so she could say she couldnt go.Unfortunately, Anna and Sharenna nip that in the butt fast and now she's going with a very handsome General of her choice.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Zelgius
Kudos: 25





	Chance of a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.  
> I have  
> so much self indulgent FE writing in my google docs rn  
> I'm half tempted to go on an edit binge and release ALL of them tbh.  
> but i might not  
> idk.
> 
> but enjoy this.
> 
> ALSO, sorry if it's weirdly paced or all over the place

It was the Anniversary Ball of Askr’s founding; everyone was invited to take part in the festivities, which also included the Order of Heroes as well. Kiran obviously was dreading it. Due to her position in the order, she had to be present at the castle and dressed up for the part. She tried to purposely procrastinate going to the tailor’s to get sized for a dress until she was forcefully dragged by Sharena and Anna. 

“If we have to go, so do you.” Anna knew Kiran didn’t want to go, parties weren't her scene and this was just one of those things she really didn't want to do. “You also must find a partner to bring to the ball as well. The Nobles have sent a list of their sons for you to pick from.” 

“Wait I have to bring a _date_?!” Kiran was going to have the worst time of her life, “Can't I pick someone I know?”

Sharena paused, her lips pursed for a moment, “Actually, you don't have to pick from the list if you have someone already in mind.”

Kiran made a face, “How long do I have?” 

“A week because you purposely tried to avoid getting sized and the tailors are in a panic over this.” Anna sighed as she gave a ‘gentle push’ to Kiran and had her in the dressing room to undress and put on a thin gown for her sizings. “Sharena will cover what colors you will wear and who will make you look presentable when the ball is here. I still have to go in for my last fittings myself.” 

Kiran grumbled, “Fine. As long as I don't have to deal with any stuffy handsy boys.” 

* * *

Hours later, once back at the castle where the Order was housed, Kiran was pacing the halls. Who would she bring? Maybe someone scary and imposing? Or maybe one of the royals under her command? No, it’d be weird taking a prince with her. It had to be someone calm, easy to talk to, and knew her personal queues. There was one person...

“Ah, Lady Kiran there you are. I need a word with you.” Zelgius called out to her from a distance, still in full armor. More than likely he either was just getting out of a joust with someone or just patrolling.

“Just the man I was looking for.” Kiran brightened up at him, “How can I help you?”

Of course he was taken aback at that, “I was coming to tell you that you have been skipping out on your swordsmanship training,” She immediately deflated, scowling slightly. “and I was sent to come get you.” he cleared his throat however, “Why were you looking for me?”

Kiran rubbed the back of her neck as she sighed, “As you know the Askran Founding Ball is in a week. I thought I was being smart in avoiding and making excuses to why I couldn't see the tailor assigned to my clothing.” Obviously this wasn't something easily asked, “A..And I was wondering... I mean- Ugh, this wasn't easy during high school and it’s worse now,” She rubbed a hand over her face, “Would you like to be my partner for the ball? It’s probably not your type of thing, and obviously not mine, but...I personally enjoy your presence and you’re easy to be around.” 

Kiran showed him some favoritism in the downtime between battles; inviting him to tea, joining him for meals, training with him when she had the time. After him appearing in Askr on death’s door and helping him recover, he really grew on her. Of course, the feeling was mutual as well. Despite Ike’s reaction to seeing him but also seeing his younger self, Zelgius thought it best to keep his distance from most. Kiran refused to allow it; she oversaw his treatment and rehabilitation, ensured that not everyone had the same mindset as Ike. 

Slowly he opened up to Kiran about being Branded, finding his heritage aberrant and disgraceful. So Kiran opened up to him about how people treated her back in her home world for not only the color of her skin but and her family’s origins. Having being bullied and harassed but it didn't stop her from showing everyone she met with unconditional kindness.

“If it’s what you want Lady Kiran, I shall oblige.” Oh, that was way more painless than Kiran was expecting. “Thank you for asking me to join you.” He bowed at the waist, “and I shall see to your practice to be suspended until after the ball.”

“I’ll have Prince Alfonse take you to the tailor who is working on my gown then. If we’re going together, we might as well somewhat match.” Kiran relaxed noticeably, a kind smile still ever present on her face, “Thank you Zelgius, this means the world to me.”

He couldn't help himself after seeing her smile, it putting a familiar stutter in his chest. “I must ask, why me of all people? Surely you could have picked anyone else in the order.” 

“Well, while I could have asked anyone in the order, you came to mind first. This is also a little spiteful to the nobles who keep asking me to stay in Askr after the war to marry into their families. Offhandedly they made it seem like an honor to become apart of their families.” Kiran shrugged, “So why not go with a man who I find pleasant to be around and comfortable with and not one of their grabby sons.” Ahh, there was that look he enjoyed seeing. A sly smirk found its way on Kiran’s face, she truly was different from any of the women of the order.

The fact that Kiran could be devious in her very own way but still be kind deep down was one of her best qualities to Zelgius for sure.

* * *

“Breathe in milady, we’re almost done lacing your bodice.”

“Why are there so many strings?!”

“Lady Kiran please, we’re almost ready to release you for your hair to be done.” 

“I feel like you’re trying to murder me-. My boobs are going to pop out of this thing “

“Don't over exaggerate.”

Kiran groaned loudly as she felt the final string tighten, preventing her from even bending over. The gown itself was a deep night blue; the bodice having golden filigree with white applique in intricate designs. The bell of the dress was the same blue that faded into a lighter blue; gold and white lace decorated the edge. Over all, it were similar colors to her normal clothes, except just more blue and no brown. Her shoes were even low heels, blue as well. Once she was done being dressed, another person came into her quarters, forcing her down into a chair to begin work on her hair.

“I washed it and dried it this morning, and had been using the hair oil as demanded.” Kiran sighed, obviously over this already.

It took several hours for her hair to be done. Half up with a double braid around her crown with the rest down and in curls. How the hell they got her hair to curl without hair spray, Kiran will never know. Luckily she was allowed to opt out of makeup but her look felt incomplete without some, which to her chagrin and the maids delight. Just a dash of gold eyeshadow and a very faint pink lip tint. 

“Ladies, we are done here.” The maids all stood before Kiran, excited that their hard work of dressing her, doing her hair and light makeup was all finished. “She looks stunning.”

Kiran slowly stood, hissing lightly at how constricted she felt in the gown, “Am I free to go? I have to be at the castle before the ball begins.” She felt like a porcelain doll. 

“Of course Lady Kiran, the General is waiting outside for you as we speak and there’s a carriage out waiting for you.” The maids bowed, one quickly going to the door to let Kiran out while the others began to tidy up. 

Kiran reached for her shawl, seeing that her dress had no shoulder coverage, “General, are you ready to go?” She was surprised at how good he looked dressed up. He was in a dark blue suit, matching her dress, his shirt under it was a matching white, and was in black boots. His hair was combed back to finish the look. 

The difference between Kiran now and normally was drastic; though Zelgius did very much her more natural appearance overall. However, seeing her with her hair done up and not in her face truly showed that she had such a young appearance and he was very appreciative of how naturally beautiful she was.

“Of course my lady.” Zelgius held his arm out for her to take, “You... look quite lovely for today.”

“Thanks, you look great too Zel.” She took his arm, walking with him, “I feel like I’m going crushed in this corset. So I’m excited for when I can remove it after the ball.”

The click of their shoes together were easy enough to garner the attention of those who have yet to get ready. Everyone stopped to gawk at Kiran, it being a completely different side of her. 

“Kiran! You look so lovely like this darling! You should let Elise and I doll you up more often after tonight.” Camilla easily pushed her way through the crowd, wanting to fawn over the summoner, “I personally think purple would suit you much better than blue.” 

“Oh gods no, I see what you do to both Corrins, please spare me.” Her hold on Zelgius’ arm tightened marginally but he easily picked on it.

“We must take our leave, Lady Kiran has to be present at the castle before the ball starts.” Zelgius tugged Kiran along to leave, much to her relief. His stride was easy to walk with, their strides perfectly matched.

He easily helped Kiran into the carriage, which she thanked him for. Kiran made a face at how tight her corset felt but scooting over to make room for Zelgius. 

“We’re ready.” She tapped the side of the carriage, alerting the coachman to begin moving. 

It was quiet for the most part, the weather was nice and neither could complain.

“So, I managed to convince a maid to let me keep a knife on my person.” Kiran grinned, obviously proud of herself. “So if any of the nobles or their sons step out of line, I have something to make them regain their senses.” 

“Lady Kiran is it safe to keep a weapon on you? Where are you even hiding it?” Kiran had no pockets, no bag, nothing to really conceal a weapon unless-

Kiran reached into the top of her corset, her fingers easily slipping between her breasts before easily pulling a narrow sheathed dagger out. It had an ivory handle with the sheethe itself being a complementary black. “It’s the one I got from Beruka during the winter celebration.” she tucked it back in, it being completely out of sight, “I look forward to keeping the men inline.” 

That was...extremely impressive. Kiran normally wasn't like this, her personality was always kind and filled with warmth but the thought of being around nobility obviously soured her mood without question. 

“I shall keep an eye out during the ball and step in if someone steps out of line Milady.” Zelgius couldn't help the faint smile on his face at just how far Kiran is going.

* * *

“You dance so well for a commoner, Summoner.” The eldest son to some noble’s house twirled Kiran, trying his best to maintain an air of friendliness despite the bored look on her face. He was at least four years her senior, Kiran being eighteen herself. Dark grey hair, bright hazel eyes and a peachy complexion. His clothes complimented him, it all being lovely shades of red.

“That’s a thinly veiled insult masquerading as a complement.” She stated, “Didn't your mother tell you that if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all?” Kiran was **_bored_ **, this was the sixth person she had danced with for the night, luckily she didn't have to remind him where her eyes were and where to keep his hands. “You dress better than you father at least.” 

The nobleman tightened his grip on Kiran’s hand and waist in retaliation for the slight at his parent, his eyes narrowing. Before he could even speak, Kiran cut him off, “If you think your pathetic squeezing will do me any harm,” she showed him what strength she truly had, having his left hand in a painful grip and her fingers digging into his shoulder, her fighting in wars and handling weapons giving her a very impressive grip “You severely underestimate me due to me being a woman.” 

Once the music stopped for that particular dance, Kiran bowed politely and made her way over to Zelgius, who had been watching from the sidelines to see if she needed help. He offered a flute of wine, which she gratefully accepted.

“His father is the noble over the lands of the northeast and despises me.” Kiran took a sip of her wine, “I gave him hell for creating problems when we were marching through with wagons and whatnot when we were heading to Nilf before you joined us.” she swirled the liquid in the flute, looking down at it bored. “How are you faring so far Zelgius? Dance with anyone?”

“No one has approached me to do so, so no. I have spoken with Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena, and a few others from the order who are here but that's about it.” 

Kiran pursed her lips, finishing her wine in one gulp, “General, would you join me for a dance?” 

“I’m afraid that I am not familiar with dancing Lady Kiran, it wasn't something that was taught while I was serving under my previous master.” The art of dance never came to mind while he served under Sephiran as he mastered his swordsmanship. 

“Luckily for you, I can lead.” She easily plucked his drink from his hand, placing it on a nearby table. “I can assure you it’s a lot easier than you think.” Kiran’s grip on his hand was gentle, tugging him onto the dance floor.

Zelgius felt as if he didn't have a choice, which he did, if he said no more firmly Kiran would have dropped it but... something made him want to enjoy just a simple dance with her, even if he had no experience.

“Place your hand here on my waist.” Kiran guided his right hand to rest on her waist, placing her left hand on his upper arm, “Then you hold my other hand like so.” she clasped their hands together, her touch still light, “And just follow my lead.” she took a step back, letting him step forward. “Just like that.” Kiran made sure to keep her steps consistent as she lead, slowly letting Zelgius take control once she noticed he was comfortable. 

“My, my, general, you take to dancing much easier than I expected.” She couldn't help the smile on her face, tightening her hold on his arm as she relaxed, “This is much more enjoyable than my other partners.” 

Zelgius felt slightly emboldened by Kiran’s praise, pulling her ever closer as their dance continued, “I suppose it isn't too different from the steps taken in swordplay.” He wasn't wrong, your steps would always mirror your enemies to keep them on the run but for dancing it was to maintain a seamless balance of push and pull. 

Their dance continued until the end of the song, but they didn't pull away from each other. Kiran kept her hold on his hand, tugging him out onto the open terrace away from the ball to have a fresh breath of air. Zelgius followed without a word, seeing that no one noticed their absence. 

“Wanna know what’s funny?” Kiran looked up at the twilight sky, her gaze distant as she spoke, “As a child, I dreamed of this. Getting dressed up for a fancy ball, in a beautiful dress...Dancing with a handsome man.” she laughed, “I was a typical girl that dreamed of being a princess.” Kiran leaned into Zelgius, her arms wrapping around his, “My dad treated me like I was a princess and gave me everything I wanted, though I never asked for a lot. We had ‘daddy-daughter’ dates, he took me to theme parks when he could, he even managed to get me crowned princess of the day at Disney.”

Kiran spoke quite a bit about her family life back in her world. She was very well loved by her parents, however her mother went missing when she was quite young and her father remarried years after which brought in her stepmother who Kiran was very vocal about not liking. The union did bring in Kiran’s younger half brother and a step brother, the latter of which made Kiran’s life a living hell when they were left alone.

“And I take it that at this moment, a younger you would be ecstatic at where you are and what you’re wearing?” Zelgius had to admit to himself, in her current attire, Kiran could easily be a princess of a royal family. She stood tall when they went into battle, she was very well educated for someone who claimed to be just a commoner, and she knew how to finagle her way through politics to gain more funds from the nobility. Kiran truly was a one of a kind woman.

“Oh, little six year old Kiran would be screaming her head off if she could see me now.” Kiran tightened her hold onto Zelgius’ arm. “Though I very much prefer a knight over a prince charming.” 

“Prince Charming?” 

It dawned on Kiran that she never explained the fairy tales of her world to anyone except the young children of the Order. 

“Normally Prince Charming is the hero of many fairy tales I was told growing up when the prince in mention wasn't given a name. He would risk life and limb to save the damsel in distress, fight ferocious beasts, then bring peace to all the lands. And in return for all his hard work, the damsel, normally the princess, would marry him and they would live happily ever after.” Kiran gave a short version of what normally happened. While most stories followed the same formula, it was just easier to give an overarching explanation. “I never liked the Prince Charming trope, knights were way cooler. My grandpa used to play ‘knights and dragons’ with my brother and I when we were young, so I idolized knights much more than princes in fairy tales. Though, I have to admit that the princes here in the order are much more admirable than children’s stories.”

“He would be the old dragon that turned evil from humans not appreciating him anymore and my brother and I would be the knights. Lucian would have a foam sword and I had a coloring book as my ‘magic tome’.” Kiran couldn't help but laugh back at the memory, “Grandpa would always tell Luci and I these amazing stories of fantasy worlds and amazing feats as if he was there.” she closed her eyes, “So I think I’m pretty much living the dream right now. A handsome man at my side, a beautiful ball gown, and hey, I’ve even helped take down a few dragons. All that’s missing is a claim to a throne and a knight swearing their undying love to me.” 

Kiran had quite openly complemented Zelgius on his appearance multiple times in the past, even for his age she claimed that at most he could pass as someone in their mid-twenties. However, tonight she was telling him how good he looked when she had the chance. He had to admit, he enjoyed the complements and her gentle touch on him the entire time. She made it clear she didn't want to be at the ball, but focused her attention on him and made the night enjoyable for them both.

“Lady Kiran I cannot provide any throne for you to sit on, however I can swear this to you...” Zelgius pulled his arm from Kiran’s grasp, taking her hand into his own as he knelt down on one knee. “I promise to protect you with my life until the day I die. No harm will come to you as long as I can stand and for as long as I wield my blade Alondite and wear my armor.” He rested his forehead onto the back on Kiran’s hand. 

This wasn't something that she was expecting to happen that night. While yes, Zelgius had sworn to protect her with his life before, this was different. It felt different, this was different. Kiran felt her face get hot as her heart leapt into her throat, leaving her speechless. “Z...Zelgius, I don't- I mean-” It was the first time he’d seen her lost for words, which emboldened him once again that evening.

“If..it pleases you... I offer my heart to you as well and shall follow you wherever you go.” He pressed his lips to the top of her knuckles before standing tall once more.

For quite some time Kiran said nothing. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Zelgius in the slightest; he was tall, very well built and his green eyes reminded her of evergreen trees that grew in her hometown. He also threw himself straight into danger for her sake when she couldn't defend herself. She never seen anyone use warp powder in such rapid succession and the fact he continued to stand after being severely injured may have started an unknown budding crush. 

“You...you do know after this, after all of this... I’ll be going back to my own world, right?” Kiran furrowed her brows, looking down at her skirt, “My world is insanely different from this world, from yours. It’d be an absolute culture shock-.” She wasn't turning him down, not at all, “If you come, we’d have to figure out how to get your citizen papers a-and take you to a doctor to ensure you won't get sick from anything in my world too-” Her voice was shaky, why was her voice so shaky? 

“As I said, I will follow wherever. It does not change if it’s to a new world or another time.” He gave her hand a squeeze, steadfast in his decision. 

Kiran couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked up at him, “You have no idea what you’d be getting into...” She reached up to gently touch the side of his face, wanting him to lean over just a bit.

“I’ll be sure to prepare myself.” Zelgius leaned over, easily towering over Kiran. “You have told me much about the world you hail from, I plan to protect you from anything there as well as here.”

“I’ll make sure to hold you to it.” Kiran stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up to press her lips against Zelgius’ before a loud cough interrupted their moment, making both of their heads jerk to who it was.

“Summoner, I believe it’s my turn for a dance.” Another nobleman’s son was standing at the entryway back into the ballroom, Kiran scowled at him before sighing. 

Kiran opened her mouth to excuse herself from Zelgius but he spoke up first.

“Lady Kiran has been dancing for quite some time and for now would like a reprieve before stepping back onto the floor.” Zelgius stood straight, using his height and imposing stature to dissuade any attempts to tell get Kiran to do anything else. “Once she is ready, I shall escort her to you.” 

“You wouldn't want word to get to her majesty that you tried to force me to dance when I am tired, would you?” Kiran had a dark look in her eyes, her expression bored but it was obvious that she really did not want to leave Zelgius’ side.

The noble’s son tensed up at the threat, “I look forward to dancing with you then Summoner.” he bowed and turned heel, going back inside. 

“That was much easier than what I was expecting.” Kiran’s expression softened back to her usual gentle face, letting a faint sigh slip from her lips before turning back to Zelgius, “Where were we?” 

“I believe I remember where we left off.” He leaned over her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i hope I wrote Zelgius right bc Ive never played Radiant Dawn or Path of Radiance but ive seen my friend who has the games play it and scream at the TV when someone dies. 
> 
> I fell in love with him when he was released probs bc i love big men who can protect me to the death.  
> maybe im weird  
> who knows.  
> Maybe I'll write a continuation of this


End file.
